Te quiero más q' aun amigo
by prexiozapottyweasley
Summary: Minific. TERMINADO. Tanto Hermione como Ron descubren los sentimientos hacia el otro... Este fue el 1er fiC q hice! espero les guste...
1. Chapter 01

_TE QUIERO MÁS QUE AÚN AMIGO _

Era un día muy bonito a pesar de que hacia mucho frío, era noviembre. Ella se había levantado muy temprano y había bajado al gran comedor pero como todavía no tenían el desayuno listo decidido ir a dar una vuelta por toda la escuela hasta que vio que varios alumnos de otras casas empezaron a salir de sus dormitorios, ella volvió a bajar al gran comedor y vio que sus dos mejores amigos estaban ya ahí, al ver que Ron se le quedo viendo fijamente se ruborizó, ya que ella pensó que este le podía leer el pensamiento y habría adivinado que estuvo pensando en él toda la noche y cuando por fin se quedo dormida comenzó a soñar con él, no se explicaba el porque ya que esto le había sucedido todo este tiempo, en el verano lo había extrañado de una forma muy diferente a como había extrañado a Harry, cada año había deseado que se terminarán las vacaciones de verano para asistir a clases y leer libros, pero esta vez fue diferente pues lo que más deseaba era ver a Ron, pero el día anterior había sido muy distinto a los demás. Cuando Hermione volteó a ver a Harry (que se encontraba junto a Ron), él le estaba haciendo señas para que se acercara, pero vio claramente como Ron le dijo algo a Harry y este dejo de llamarla, ella se quedo dudosa de esa reacción.  
- ¿habrá descubierto que estaba pensando en él? – se pregunto ella - pero no puede ser, si yo estaba sola y ni siquiera dije algo en voz alta, ¿o si?- se respondió a si misma y mientras sacaba sus propias conclusiones, no se dio cuenta de que se había acercado y cuando quiso regresar no pudo pues ya se había sentado frente a ellos. Se sintió incomoda por la presencia de Ron, cosa muy rara, ya que era la primera vez que le pasaba de esa forma con él pues eso le ocurría solo cuando se enojaban y se dejaban de hablar pero esta vez fue distinta fue como la vez que le había gustado un niño de su primaria. Entonces ella reaccionó:  
- ¡¿me gusta Ron?!- se dijo a si misma muy alarmada – ¡no! ¡No puede ser! Solo somos amigos, y siempre nos la pasamos peleando, pero ¿será que por eso pienso tanto en él?, no ¡no puede ser!- ella no podía creerlo, mejor dicho no quería aceptarlo, como podía ser que le gustará uno de sus dos mejores amigos. Pero en ese momento lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos fue cuando Ron le dijo Harry que se tenía que ir, Harry asintió y le dijo que se verían después,  
– Piensalo bien Ron, no vaya a ser que te arrepientas y sea muy tarde- le dijo, pero Ron solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza, miró por un instante a Hermione y se fue muy pensativo, ¿que era eso que tenía que pensar Ron y ella no lo sabía? Ahora tendría otra cosa más por que pensar en él.

Los días siguientes pasaron, Hermione ahora ya aceptaba a si misma que le gustaba Ron, era su secreto, pero cuando pensaba en ese tema se encerraba en sus pensamientos y nadie podía sacarla de estos. Y lo que mas hacía que pensará en él, era el hecho de que la relación de Ron y Hermione había cambiado esos días, pues ya no discutían, él le hablaba muy poco pues cada vez que la veía acercarse a donde estaban Harry y él mejor se iba antes de que ella llegara, solo hablaban en clases limitadamente porque él la ignoraba y cuando le preguntaba a Harry sobre el comportamiento de Ron hacia ella, Harry solo le contestaba que no lo había notado,  
- conmigo se comporta igual que siempre – le decía y se iba diciendo cualquier excusa tonta. Hermione se comenzó a preocupar por esto y a veces ya no quería acercarse a ellos pues no quería incomodarlos ya que sabía que no era muy bien recibida por los dos por que cada vez que ella se acercaba parecía que siempre los interrumpía en algo importante, y si Harry se le acercaba era ella ahora quien se iba diciendo alguna excusa como que tenía que ir a la biblioteca,  
– Hermione, necesito hablar contigo, es importante, es sobre Ron – le dijo Harry,  
- lo siento pero él ya no me habla y no se porque, así que mejor no me hables de él, yo no le hice nada para que me dejará de hablar – le contestó ella   
– Pero Hermione es precisamente de eso de lo que te quiero hablar – le insistió Harry  
- entonces no quiero escucharlo, buenas noches Harry estoy cansada y quiero dormir, hasta mañana- y subió corriendo dejando a Harry parado al pie de la escalera que daban a los dormitorios de las chicas, cuando ella ya casi llegaba al cuarto oyó que Harry gritó:  
– Esta vez no te va servir tu orgullo –. Ella se pregunto por un momento de que hablaba Harry, quiso bajar otra vez a la sala común, disculparse y hablar con Harry sobre Ron pero ya era bastante sufrimiento que Ron la ignorará y hablar de él con Harry sería mucho peor así que decidió no bajar. Se puso su pijama se acostó en la cama e intentó dormir, pero no podía, su único pensamiento era Ron y porque quería hablar Harry con ella sobre él. No podía conciliar el sueño, observó su reloj y vio que eran la 1:10 am, pensó por un momento y se decidió a bajar a la sala común, tal vez sentarse frente al fuego la tranquilizaría y podría dormir. Se levantó y bajó silenciosamente, vio que la sala común estaba vacía, camino hacía la chimenea y se sentó frente a ella, sus ojos miraban el fuego pero su mente miraba a un chico pelirrojo, sin darse cuenta una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, después fueron dos… tres… cuatro… hasta que se volvió un llanto muy amargo, veía el fuego… pensaba en Ron  
- ¿por qué no me habla?... ¿por qué me ignora?... ¿por qué no le gustó?... ¿por qué no me quiere?... ¿Por qué lo amo?... – dijo ella. Sollozo y recapacitó en lo ultimo que había dicho, pues pareció que sus palabras brotaron sin haberlas pensado, sino que solamente así lo sintió,  
- por que, ¿lo amo? ¿Lo amo? ¿Lo a…mo? ¡No! ¡Lo amo, no, no, no! ¡Lo amo!- no podía ser, se decía ella, ¿realmente lo amaba? Había descubierto que si  
– si, realmente lo amas y por eso te sientes así, por eso solo piensas en él, por eso no tienes el valor de preguntarle por que te ignora, para que no descubra que te importa más de lo que él cree, ¡por que lo amas! – se contestó muy desconcertada a si misma. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas, sus ojos ya estaban muy hinchados, pero no le importó, estaba sola y no podía seguir soportando esta angustia, así que lloró y lloró hasta que ya no pudo más, subió a dormir a su cuarto, lo bueno era que el día siguiente era sábado y podía dormir, tal vez podría tener un bello sueño que la alejará de la realidad y así no despertar hasta que ella lo decidiera.  
Al día siguiente despertó, vio su reloj el cual indicaba las 4: 03 pm se sorprendió un poco pero recordó lo que había estado haciendo en la madrugada, recordaba sus lágrimas y recordaba que lo amaba, su rostro se entristeció; tenía mucha hambre así que se levantó y bajo a la sala común donde había varios estudiantes, paso por el hueco del retrato y bajo al gran comedor, unos pocos estudiantes estaban aun comiendo, se sentó sola en uno de los lugares y comenzó a comer, se sentía muy triste pero recordó que tenía deberes que hacer y al terminar de comer subió a la sala común, fue por su mochila y se sentó en un escritorio, saco todos sus libros y comenzó a escribir en un pedazo de pergamino. Cuando ya casi había terminado su tarea oyó una voz muy conocida que la llamaba levantó su cabeza y,  
– ¡Hermione, Hermione! – era Ron; su corazón dio un vuelco, sus ojos se abrieron y se le quedaron viendo fijamente, por su mente pasaban muchas cosas, entre ellas lo que sentía por él, cuando lo tenía frente a ella intentó actuar lo más normal que pudo.  
-¿qué pasa Ron?- le contestó muy fríamente,  
– ehm… hola, se que no hemos hablado mucho en estos días… y pues ehm…- le decía nervioso, ella lo observaba fijamente con una expresión de frialdad en su rostro pero si él le hubiera puesto más atención hubiera observado que sus ojos reflejaban otra cosa   
- ¿hablado mucho? Si ni siquiera me diriges la palabra – se dijo ella en su mente,  
–y pues… quería hablar contigo sobre eso, no se si puedas acompañarme un momento- le dijo el nervioso y preocupado  
-lo siento Ron, no puedo, estoy muy ocupada estoy terminando un deber muy importante, será en otra ocasión – y al terminar de decir esto regresó a sus deberes y lo dejo ahí parado frente a ella diciendo  
– Si… en otra ocasión- y se fue muy triste.  
Hermione no entendía porque había hecho esto, se sentía peor de lo que podía soportar, ella moría de ganas de hablar con él, de preguntarle por que la ignoraba, de abrazarlo… de robarle un beso, pero su orgullo y dolor fue más grande que esto. Harry que había observado toda la escena, vio como su mejor amigo subió al dormitorio muy triste y desganado, y también como su mejor amiga se secaba unas lágrimas con la manga de su túnica, él sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando pero prefería no meterse en esos asuntos, pero esta vez no soportó ver a sus amigos en esta situación y decidió actuar, los dos estaban sufriendo y él no podía verlos sufrir; subió a ver como se encontraba Ron, al entrar al cuarto vio a Ron parado frente a la ventana mirando los terrenos de Hogwarts con la mirada perdida, en su rostro se reflejaba una tristeza profunda.  
- ¿qué te pasa Ron? es Hermione ¿verdad?- dijo Harry muy serio, Ron asintió con la cabeza y volteó a verlo,  
– Se lo iba a decir, iba dispuesto a hablar con ella, pero… ¡no quiso hablar conmigo!- le dijo un Ron muy alterado y triste, Harry se le quedó mirando fijamente y le dijo,  
–si Ron, lo vi. Observe toda la escena  
Ron le dijo -¿Qué haré Harry? ¿Cómo puedo hacer que me escuche? ¡Ya no puedo más! ¡No puedo seguir así!  
-lo sé, lo sé Ron- le contestó Harry  
– Necesito decírselo Harry y ella no quiere escucharme… - dijo Ron intentando mostrarse tranquilo.  
- si Ron, pero como esperabas que reaccionará cuando tú ni le diriges la palabra – dijo Harry  
– ¡Si! Se que he sido un tonto todos estos días, pero es que no puedo evitarlo… ayúdame Harry, haz que me escuche – le dijo desesperado   
-claro que voy a ayudarte- le dijo Harry, y la verdad era que pensaba hacerlo aunque no se lo pidieran, no soportaba ver así a sus amigos y la verdad era que estaba en una situación muy incómoda con ellos, –debe de haber una oportunidad para que hables con ella- dijo él  
– ¿si pero cuando Harry?- le dijo Ron  
– mmm… no lo sé, pero espero que sea pronto, no te desanimes Ron solo tienes que esperar un momento ideal – Le dijo Harry tratando de animarlo aunque no lo logró del todo, con esto último se cambiaron, metieron a su cama y se durmieron.

Hola!! Este es un minific, no sobra decir que fue el primer fiC q hice. No lo he modificado pero aun asi espero que les guste.

Cuidense y pronto el siguiente cap!!

Cuidense y gracias x leer este fiC

xaO!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!!

Antes que nada, gracias por los posts. Bueno veo que mi fic no es el mejor de todos y ni pretendo que asi se (obviamente), aclaro que este fue mi primer fic y decidi dejarlo tal cual lo escribí por que me gusta recordar como escribí mi primer fic y los fallos que tuve, lo he publicado en otros foros, pero este es el primero que no gusta en formato (al menos el trama si gusta), pero bueno... lo separaré un poco más.

Cuidense y agradezco a tods los que leen este fic.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling

_**TE QUIERO MÁS QUE AÚN AMIGO **_

* * *

Al día siguiente en el tablero de la sala común de Gryffindor, apareció un anuncio que emocionó a todos:

_Gran Baile de Navidad  
Se llevará a cabo el día 25 de diciembre  
En el Gran Comedor  
Nota: solo podrán asistir los alumnos del  
4to.Grado en adelante y sus invitados._

Ron y Harry se acercaron a ver aquel anunció – esa puede ser tú oportunidad Ron, no lo ves- le dijo Harry emocionado, cuando Ron escuchó lo que Harry le decía sintió un vacío en el estómago pues se dio cuenta que esa era la oportunidad que estaba buscando, siguieron caminando hasta bajar al gran comedor, se sentaron y Harry notó que Ron estaba blanco,

-tienes razón Harry, esta es la oportunidad, pero ¿Qué haré¿Cómo se lo diré¡¿Donde?!- dijo Ron exaltado, Harry que ya había empezado a desayunar cereal, le contestó,

– Tranquilo Ron ya idearemos un plan- si, lo sé pero solo nos quedan 24 días- le dijo Ron preocupado,  
–Y es tiempo suficiente, no te preocupes- le dijo Harry en tono calmado, en ese momento vio a Hermione que venía hacia ellos, Ron no la vio venir.

-hola chicos- dijo muy desanimada, Harry pudo notar como Ron se ponía aún más blanco de lo que ya estaba.  
–Hola- contestaron los dos al unísono,

- ¿ya oyeron que va a haber un baile de navidad?- les pregunto ella,

– ya, lo vimos en el tablero esta mañana- contestó Harry.

– Y bueno… ¿a quien piensan invitar?- les pregunto ella muy intrigada,

- mmm… no lo sé, pero creo que después del nuestro comportamiento en el último baile no creo que las hermanas Patil quieran venir con nosotros – dijo bromeando Harry, Hermione solo sonrió y miró a Ron,

– Y tú¿a quien piensas invitar?

Él solo encogió los hombros y torció los labios, –a ti…- pensó.

- por cierto Ron ¿de que querías hablarme ayer? Lo siento pero estaba muy ocupada ayer y no pude prestarte atención…- ella sabía que esto no era cierto, ya que toda su atención en estos días se había enfocado solo en él,

–así que¿qué era lo que querías decirme?- dijo ella intentando ocultar su interés, Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa, no habían esperado que Hermione le preguntará eso y cuando Ron por fin decidió decirle que fueran a hablar en privado llegó Ginny  
-¡Hola!- saludó ella, en ese momento Harry quería tomarla del brazo y llevársela lejos para que Ron le dijera a Hermione eso que ya no soportaba ocultar más y cuando Ron vio llegar a su hermana al parecer perdió el valor que de repente le había surgido, Harry que notó la reacción de Ron lo único que se le ocurrió fue decirle a Ginny que si lo podía acompañar a la biblioteca por un libro, Ginny se sorprendió de esta petición pero acepto de inmediato y se fueron, y ahí estaban Hermione y Ron, sentados juntos, los dos consumidos por los nervios pero al menos Hermione lo disimulaba muy bien,

-bueno… de lo que quería hablarte era… explicarte por que no te había hablado estos días… y pues la razón era… por que…- el cerebro de Ron trabajaba muy rápido, sus latidos aumentaban cada vez más, una parte de si mismo quería terminar esa frase así: "por que descubrí que siento algo más que amistad por ti", pero otra parte de si le decía que no, que no se lo dijera, entonces:

–por que… me gusta una chica del colegio y… y siento que estoy enamorado de ella (lo dijo casi en un susurro) y… y no quería que lo supieras por que pensé en pedirte ayuda por que no sabe lo que siento por ella… y creí que si te lo decía te burlarías de mí y… yo no quería eso, aparte me daba mucha vergüenza, ya bastante tengo con soportar las burlas de Harry – termino por decirle a Hermione. Está que aún permanecía callada

–Hermione¿estas bien?- preguntó él muy despacio; el interior de ella estaba en estado de shock, cuando él preguntó esto ella reaccionó y dijo:

–si estoy bien… y no tenías por que ocultármelo lo hubiera entendido, no me hubiera burlado ¿aún quieres que te ayude?- dijo ella en voz muy baja,  
- no, no gracias. Harry me esta ayudando- contestó Ron, Hermione sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, empezaba a sentir como sus lágrimas iban inundando sus ojos

–Me tengo que ir Ron- dijo ella ocultando su voz entrecortada,  
-pero si no has desayunado nada- le dijo Ron,

– no, no tengo hambre… nos veremos después- y con esto ella salió corriendo del gran comedor, fue hacia el retrato de la señora gorda, dio la contraseña, subió a su cuarto, se dejo caer en su cama y comenzó a llorar. Por su mente pasaban mil cosas todas sobre Ron,

- ¡Le gusta otra!- se decía a ella misma con rabia y decepción -¿por qué no se enamoró de mi? Que tonta eres, si hubieras aceptado que te gustaba tal vez ahora estarían juntos e irían al baile como una verdadera pareja – se reprochaba a ella misma mientras sus lágrimas no cesaban... 


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!!

Bueno, espero que les guste este trozo de fic. En lo personal es mi favorito, jeje!!

Espero que me dejen comentarios. Cuidense y pronto el siguiente cap, gracias por leer este fic.

Besos

Angie

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling

_**TE QUIERO MÁS QUE AÚN AMIGO **_

* * *

Se calmo, y aún con los ojos hinchados bajo a sus clases. Intentó ignorar a Harry y sobre todo a Ron, así paso el resto del día hasta la cena, ella no había bajado a cenar. Y ahí sentados en el gran comedor estaban Harry y Ron hablando,

–Ron, invite a Ginny al baile mientras los deje solos en el desayuno ¿te molesta?- dijo dudoso Harry,

– Claro que no- dijo Ron -¿Dónde estará Hermione? No volví a hablar con ella desde el desayuno y veo que no bajo a cenar.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Hermione en el desayuno¿La invitaste al baile? Esta es la oportunidad que estabas esperando- le dijo Harry, pero al ver la expresión en la cara de Ron imagino que este algo había hecho y no era nada bueno.

–Pues… mmm… no le dije exactamente que me gustaba- dijo Ron avergonzado,

- ¿entonces que fue lo que hiciste¡Si para eso me lleve a Ginny para que hablaras con ella y le dijeras todo lo que sientes!- dijo desesperado Harry a lo que Ron contestó:

– ¡y le dije lo que sentía! Pero… no me referí específicamente a Hermione…

Harry que estaba al borde de la histeria intentó calmarse y de la forma más calmada posible dijo: -¿y que fue lo que le dijiste?,

-mmm… le dije que… la razón por la que no le hablaba era por que me gustaba una chica del colegio… que me había enamorado de ella y…que pensaba que si se lo decía se burlaría de mí. Eso fue lo que le dije- contestó un Ron avergonzado y preocupado.

Harry con cara de pasmado le gritó:

-¡¿Qué le dijiste que¿Por qué no se lo dijiste todo de una vez¡O al menos invitarla al baile y ahí decírselo¡Ese era el plan y tú lo sabías¡Que se lo dijeras en el baile de navidad! Y te iba a decir que al menos la invitaras pero llegó ella… bueno- dijo con tono de resignación- al menos le dijiste tus sentimientos ¡pero no que ella era esa chica!- dijo Harry desesperado,

Ron solo se sumergió en su asiento y siguió cenando. Harry sabía que iba a seguir viendo sufrir a sus amigos y pensó que sería más difícil unirlos de lo que él creía, así que solo no iba a poder tendría que pedir ayuda de inmediato.

Las semanas siguientes (ya solo faltaban 5 días para el baile de navidad) había empezado a nevar y el comportamiento de Hermione seguía siendo el mismo pero ahora era ella la que casi no hablaba con ellos, comía muy poco y siempre se le veían los ojos hinchados y la expresión de su cara era de tristeza y sufrimiento. Harry había intentado hablar con Hermione pero siempre que él le preguntaba que era lo que le pasaba ella le contestaba que tenía prisa, que tenía muchos deberes, que tenía que ir al baño o biblioteca, o simplemente cuando ella lo venía venir salía huyendo, no quería hablar con Harry por que no sabía que decirle, no había pensado en una mentira lo suficientemente buena como para que se la creyera, solo sabía que si hablaba con Harry se pondría a llorar y tendría que decirle la verdad, eso justamente, era lo que no quería pues era su más grande secreto y no pensaba compartirlo con nadie.

Ron, por otra parte, se sentía muy mal porque Hermione no le hablaba y se sentía aun peor por que él no hacía el mínimo esfuerzo por hablarle; Harry soportaba cada vez menos esta situación, hablo con Ginny y le explico la situación, no sabía a quien más recurrir pero para sorpresa de este, Ginny ya lo sabía.

–eso no es nada nuevo para mi, es muy obvio. Que entre ellos no se den cuenta, es increíble- le contesto Ginny muy calmada.

–bueno eso sí, pero… ¿me vas a ayudar?- le pregunto Harry,

- ¡pues claro! Sinceramente yo tampoco soporto verlos así… yo se lo que se siente estar en esa situación- dijo ella con un tono de tristeza en su voz y vio a Harry muy fijamente a los ojos, este no le soporto la mirada así que volteo a ver la chimenea de la sala común.

–mmm… entonces puedes intentar hablar con Hermione, la verdad ella me preocupa más que Ron pues he notado que casi no come- le dijo él muy preocupado aun viendo la chimenea.

–si, lo intentaré, aunque no se si lo logré porque por lo que me ha dicho Parvati, ella no quiere hablar con nadie de lo que le pasa; Parvati cree que esta pasando por una depresión- dijo Ginny también muy preocupada,

–Bueno de todas maneras inténtalo, tal vez ella si hable contigo por la relación de amistad que tienen ustedes- dijo Harry.

- si, así lo haré. Me voy a la cama, y no te preocupes que yo hablaré con ella, buenas noches- y al terminar de decir esto, Ginny se levanto y subió al dormitorio de las chicas.

Harry se quedó un rato más en la sala común tenía que terminar sus deberes, Ron había subido al dormitorio desde hacía rato así que ya debía de estar dormido, pensó Harry; ya casi terminaba con su resumen de pociones, el cual era sobre los efectos que tenía el veneno de una acromántula (lo que es Aragog, la araña de Hagrid) y que ingredientes llevaba el antídoto, cuando alzo su cabeza para ver si quedaba alguien más en la sala pero vio que se había quedado solo, se estaba cayendo de sueño así que terminó su resumen lo más rápido posible y subió a su dormitorio, guardo sus cosas y se durmió.

Hermione por lo mientras, estaba acostada en su cama dando vueltas ya que a partir de la última vez que hablo con Ron sufría de insomnio y lo único que la calmaba era bajar todas las noches a sentarse frente al fuego de la chimenea y quedarse ahí pensando a veces hasta llorando, por Ron. Así que observó su reloj y vio que eran la 1:30 am, se puso una bata para cubrirse del frío, se asomo para asegurarse de que no había nadie en la sala común y bajo silenciosamente.

Se sentó en su sillón favorito, frente a la chimenea y comenzó a pensar, ella había pensado en irse a casa esa navidad ya que aunque pudiera quedarse para el baile no tenía pareja, y aunque la hacía sufrir no podía dejar de ver a Ron, lo había extrañado tanto en el verano que ahora que había descubierto que lo amaba no podía estar sin verlo un solo día, a pesar de que no se hablaban.

Por tercera vez en esa semana sus lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, lloraba silenciosamente, no podía soportar que Ron estuviera enamorado de otra que no fuera ella, nunca se había cuestionado quien era ella pero de lo que estaba segura era de que aquella a la que Ron amaba, era más bonita, más simpática y hasta llegó a creer que era más inteligente que ella.

En ese momento en el dormitorio de los chicos, alguien se había despertado muy exaltado, había tenido un mal sueño, le tomo un momento calmarse así que recordó que había olvidado hacer algo, se levantó y bajo muy perezosamente por las escaleras sin hacer ruido alguno, solo maldecía en su mente, pero algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos: escuchó un sollozo; termino de bajar las escaleras procurando no hacer ningún ruido, oyó que el llanto provenía del sillón enfrente a la chimenea, se llenó de duda y se fue acercando poco a poco, estaba lo suficientemente cerca,

-¿Por qué?... – escucho que decía una voz familiar en un tono bajo, después escucho un sollozo y reconoció quien era esa chica, pero vio que esta no había notado su presencia.

-¿Por qué?... – volvió a decir la chica –no ves lo que siento por ti Ro…

-¿Hermione?- La interrumpió él muy sorprendido, ella volteó rápidamente al escuchar su nombre, en ese instante vio algo que la aterró y la calmó al mismo tiempo, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ese chico pelirrojo y pecoso ahí, y si había escuchado algo, pues como siempre estaba sola no sabía si lo que pensaba lo decía o simplemente se quedaba en su mente.

-¡Ron¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo ella muy sorprendida limpiándose los ojos, Ron se sorprendió mucho al verla ahí llorando, sufriendo con sus ojos muy hinchados y que en su expresión demostrará mucha tristeza,

-mmm… baje a hacer mis deberes porque me quede dormido y olvide hacerlos- le contestó él muy calmado -Hermione ¿Por qué lloras? Dímelo por favor, no me gusta verte así- le dijo Ron muy preocupado -¿has estado así todos estos días, verdad¿Por qué? Por favor cuéntamelo- se sentía impotente al verla sufrir de esa manera.

–mmm… no te preocupes por mi Ron… estoy bien, no es nada- le dijo ella muy nerviosa e intento sonreír pero no pudo.  
- ¡¿Cómo que no es nada¡Solo ve como estas¡No comes, te la pasas haciendo deberes extras, te encierras, no hablas con nadie, nos ignoras y por lo que veo no duermes y te la pasas llorando¡¿Eso no es nada para ti?!- le dijo un Ron muy exaltado, Hermione se alegro un poco al ver que Ron estaba al pendiente de ella, que estaba preocupado por ella…

–vamos Hermione, somos amigos, cuéntame, dime que es lo que te pasa- dijo Ron mas calmado, pero ella al escuchar las palabras "somos amigos", se le esfumo esperanza alguna de que Ron le correspondiera a sus sentimientos pues recordó que estaba enamorado de otra, se le volvieron a llenar sus ojos de lágrimas y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue abrazarlo muy fuerte, él se sorprendió pero en ese momento sintió deseos inmensos de decirle a Hermione lo que sentía por ella.

– ¡Oh Ron!- le dijo ella y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, él la abrazo también muy fuerte, ella sintió un alivio –por favor ahora no me preguntes nada, (sollozo) te lo diré… te prometo que te lo diré, pero no ahora, yo sabré cuando, (sollozo)- le dijo ella llorando, él pensándolo un momento le contestó:

- esta bien Hermione, ahí estaré para ti siempre, dispuesto a escucharte o para lo que pueda hacer por ti- le levanto su cara. Y ahí estaban viéndose cara a cara.

– es hermosa ¿Por qué no se lo dices ya?- pensó él. –Pero…- le limpió una lágrima que acababa de caer en su mejilla – no llores más… no quiero verte así- ella asintió se limpio sus ojos y sonrío forzadamente.

Se separaron, ella se volvió a sentar en el sillón, él fue a buscar su mochila y se sentó en un escritorio, sacó sus libros mientras ella se acercaba al escritorio. Lo ayudo a hacer sus deberes, terminaron pronto. Cuando se estaban deseando buenas noches él le dijo sin haberlo pensado  
–Hermione… ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?... ¡claro! Si no tienes pareja

Ella se sorprendió, pensó un momento.

-¿no irás con la chica de la que estas… enamorado?- le dijo con la voz entrecortada

-mmm… no, ella al parecer se va a ir a su casa o tal vez alguien mas ya la invito, no lo sé- mintió él al momento que se ponía rojo –aparte prefiero ir contigo… y no eres mi último recurso¡eh!- bromeo él, ella solo sonrió y recordó la pelea que habían tenido en el baile anterior donde ella le había dicho eso.

–esta bien, iré contigo- rió ella, Ron se alegró pues la vio un poco más animada, ella no podía ocultar su felicidad, se despidieron y subieron cada uno a su dormitorio, Hermione volvería a dormir ese día y aparte, lo que ellos no sabían era que ambos tendrían un buen sueño esa noche.

Al día siguiente cuando Harry despertó, antes de levantarse, se quedó pensando en como iba a hacer para que Ron le confesará sus sentimientos, estuvo pensando y pensando pero no se le ocurría nada, después de un rato se levantó y al voltear a ver la cama de Ron vio que estaba vacía

-¿A dónde habrá ido?- se preguntó a si mismo, terminó de vestirse y bajo a la sala común. No había muchos alumnos aún pero vio que Ron estaba en un escritorio guardando sus cosas en la mochila, se acerco a él,

-¿Qué haces¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?- le preguntó Harry.

–ah… ¡hola Harry!- le dijo él con un tono alegre que Harry no había oído en él desde hacía tiempo aunque en su cara se reflejaba aún un poco de esa tristeza que lo había caracterizado los últimos días.

-¿estas bien?- le pregunto Harry dudoso,

–claro, estoy guardando mis cosas, las olvide aquí anoche

-¿anoche? Pero si tú te dormiste muy temprano, y no habías hecho tus deberes- le dijo Harry

– mmm… eso es cierto, pero como me desperté en la madrugada recordé que teníamos que hacer el resumen de pociones- dijo fastidiado –así que baje… e hice mis deberes con ayuda de alguien

-¿con ayuda de alguien?- preguntó Harry muy intrigado, en ese momento Ron volteo para asegurarse de que nadie escuchará,

–con ayuda de… Hermione- le dijo Ron con emoción – cuando baje la encontré sentada frente a la chimenea llorando…

-¿llorando? Pero¿Por qué¿Te dijo por que?- lo interrumpió Harry,

–no, no me lo dijo, le pedí que por favor me lo dijera pero me contestó que ella me lo diría, no ahora, que ella sabría cuando… ¿sabes Harry? Estuve a punto de decírselo pero no pude, creí que no era correcto decírselo en ese momento. Me sentí tan impotente de verla llorar, sufrir y no poder hacer nada… - le dijo Ron muy triste y preocupado –no se que sea lo que la tenga así, pero no puedo permitir que siga sufriendo.

-te entiendo Ron, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero si ella no te lo quiere decir es por algo, tendrás que esperar a que ella te lo cuente- le dijo Harry muy serio.

– si lo se- le contestó Ron,

–mira, intentaré hablar con ella a ver si quiere contarme algo¿esta bien?- dijo Harry

–esta bien, Harry. Gracias- le dijo Ron

–mmm… la verdad no se tú pero yo tengo mucha hambre ¿bajamos?- le dijo Harry

– si, yo también muero de hambre- le contestó Ron más animado –aunque estaba esperando a que bajará Hermione pero veo que al parecer se quedó dormida, así es mejor porque no ha dormido bien estos días, vamos- termino de decir Ron, pasaron por el hueco del retrato y llegaron al gran comedor donde se sentaron y comenzaron a desayunar unas salchichas, pan tostado con mermelada y jugo de calabaza.

-¡ah Harry¡La invite al baile!- dijo Ron emocionado

– ¡¿Qué?!- dijo Harry sorprendido

-perdón pero se me olvidó por un momento, ni siquiera lo pensé, se me quitaron los nervios por unos instantes, aproveche y se lo dije, dudó y me preguntó que si no iba a llevar a la chica de la que estaba enamorado, le tuve que decir que se había ido a casa, pero que prefería ir con ella y… ¡aceptó¡Harry, aceptó! si supiera que si voy a ir con la chica de la que estoy enamorado- le dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa.

–pues, te felicito Ron, al fin se lo podrás decir. No puedes dejar pasar esa oportunidad, se lo tienes que decir- le dijo Harry compartiendo la alegría de su amigo, en ese momento Harry pensó que su amigo no era, del todo, un caso perdido.  
Hermione no bajo a desayunar, la vieron hasta la clase que llegó corriendo, aún se veía pálida y ojerosa, pero en su mirada se reflejaba tristeza y esto Ron lo notó, pues ahora le ponía mucha más atención, los saludo muy normal, como si nunca se hubieran dejado de hablar.

-¡hola!

-Hermione ¿Por qué llegas hasta ahora?- preguntó Harry

–mmm… se me hizo un poco tarde, por… - y en ese momento se acerco el maestro a ellos y los interrumpió. Momentos después,

– ¿ya estas mejor?- pregunto Ron preocupado

– Si, estoy mejor… gracias- y le dedico una sonrisa,

– Eres hermosa, pronto te diré la verdad…- pensó Ron al ver esa sonrisa dedicada exclusivamente a él. Hermione emocionalmente estaba más recuperada pero físicamente se veía fatal.

–Hermione, no me contestaste porque llegaste tarde a la clase- dijo Harry camino a la sala común de Gryffindor después de terminar su último días de clases antes de sus vacaciones de invierno –lo que pasa es que me entretuvo Ginny, estuvimos hablando y ya no pude bajar a desayunar. Por eso llegue tarde, aparte mande una carta

-¿una carta¿A quien?- pregunto Ron.

–a mi madre, quiero que me mande un vestido lindo para el baile- dijo jugando y río pícaramente, con esto subió a su dormitorio a dejar sus cosas, dejando a Harry y Ron, ambos se voltearon a ver y Harry empezó a reír a carcajadas solo para molestar a Ron pero a este no le afecto. En la noche estando en la sala común Harry vio pasar a Ginny, se levantó y la saludó –Hermione me dijo que hablaste con ella ¿Qué te dijo?- le pregunto él,

– pues… no me quiso decir nada y aunque le insistí me dijo que no me diría nada, lo único que me dijo era que pronto lo iba a saber, pero que por lo mientras no- contestó ella,

-¿y eso les llevó tanto tiempo?

-¡claro que no! Estuvimos hablando de otras cosas, que por cierto nunca te han interesado- le dijo en tono severo y con los ojos vidriosos, con esto ella se dio media vuelta y subió, dejo pasmado a Harry el cual pensó que definitivamente no entendía a las mujeres.

Pasaron los días 22, 23, 24 de diciembre y la amistad de Hermione, Ron y Harry se había recuperado, Hermione aún no era la misma, pero al menos ya comía y dormía un poco más. Aún no le había dicho nada a Ron. Harry intento hablar con ella para ver si le decía algo pero esta se negó y le contestó lo mismo que le había contestado a Ginny,

-Por cierto, habla con Ginny, tal vez tengan algo que decirse¿o no?- dio media vuelta y se fue, Harry no sabía exactamente que significaba eso o tal vez si, pero no se atrevía a decírselo a Ginny.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

Dejen posts, si??


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaa!!

Gracias por sus reviews, y que bueno que les este gustando, me pone contenta:D

No tengo mucho que decir, solo que espero que les guste este trozo aunque... ya lo leerán.

Cuidense y agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer este fic.

Besos

Angie

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling

_**TE QUIERO MÁS QUE AÚN AMIGO **_

* * *

El día 25, el día del baile de navidad los que se quedaron habían despertado muy emocionados, aparte de que ese día recibieron sus regalos de navidad. En el cuarto de los chicos Ron se levanto antes que Harry (como siempre), para abrir los regalos, despertó a Harry y abrieron sus regalos juntos, al terminar de hacer esto bajaron a desayunar.

Después decidieron ir a visitar a Hagrid por sus regalos pues no tenían nada que hacer hasta las 8 de la noche que empezaría el baile, a pesar de que había nevado mucho eso no les impidió ir con Hagrid ya que tenía tiempo que no lo veían. No vieron a Hermione en todo el día al igual que a Ginny, lo cual no les extraño ya que ellos pensaban que las mujeres se complicaban la vida demasiado. Cuando dieron las 6 de la tarde decidieron ir a la sala común a calentarse, cuando entraron vieron a varios alumnos ahí sentados que al igual que ellos querían calentarse. Había pocas mujeres, se sentaron frente a la chimenea, estuvieron ahí un rato platicando sobre Quidditch y al dar las 7, subieron a cambiarse.

Ron iba a estrenar la túnica de gala que le regalaron los gemelos Fred y George (por que Harry se los pidió). Cuando estuvieron listos, se miraron al espejo, a comparación del baile anterior Ron se veía muy guapo al igual que Harry.

–Al fin me veo decente- le dijo Ron a Harry, este solo empezó a reír y se alegro de haberles puesto esa condición a los gemelos -¿crees que le guste a Hermione?- pregunto Ron preocupado,

-Mmm… yo creo que si y mucho- animó a su amigo, ya sabía que empezaba a entrar en pánico, -había estado tan bien el resto del día- pensó Harry –tal vez es por que estuvo distraído durante el día.

Ron por lo mientras empezaba a ponerse blanco –Harry…- dijo –se lo diré… no puedo perder esta oportunidad, he esperado mucho, así que hoy se lo diré…- dijo muy nervioso.

Harry solo lo observo, se había puesto más blanco pero veía muy decidido a su amigo y lo único que dijo fue –muy bien Ron, sabes que te apoyo… ¿Listo?

-Si- le contestó Ron, –ah Harry… gracias-, Harry solo sonrió y bajaron. Harry estaba nervioso pero no tanto como Ron.

Un día antes se habían puesto de acuerdo Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Harry de quedarse de ver en la sala común a las 7:45 para llegar juntos al vestíbulo y esperar que abrieran las puertas del gran comedor. Eran las 7:40 y ellos ya habían bajado, y se encontraban mirando a cada segundo las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas esperando nerviosos a que aparecieran, ya habían bajado varias chicas pero ellas dos todavía no.

Cuando dieron las 7:51 iban bajando dos chicas preciosas, una de ellas con un vestido de un color rosa pálido que, cuando la luz le daba parecía que la tela era plateada, llevaba un corsé en la espalda y tenía tirantes muy delgados, la falda caía en línea A hasta los tobillos y en el lado derecho unos centímetros antes que terminará la falda tenía bordadas unas estrellas con hilo plateado, llevaba como accesorios una pulsera plateada con unos aretes en forma de estrella y una gargantilla que tenía un pequeño dije en forma de estrella también, su cabellera roja la llevaba recogida en una media cola, se había hecho unos rizos no muy elaborados que se le veían muy bien, y que caían graciosamente por su espalda. Su maquillaje era sencillo: una sombra rosa, rimel, polvo y un labial color rosa; todo su atuendo era sencillo pero este hacia que se viera su cuerpo que dejaba de ser una niña y se empezaba a convertir en mujer, se veía muy guapa. Aquella chica era Ginny.

Hermione, en cambio, llevaba un vestido color negro que era de seda, le daba hasta media pantorrilla y por la parte de atrás le daba hasta los tobillos (parecía que tenía una pequeña cola); llevaba descubierta su espalda blanca por el escote que tenía en la parte de atrás que le daba a la mitad de esta, sus tirantes eran delgados y eran de piedras que parecían pequeños diamantes, tenía un pequeño escote al frente, parecía que el vestido estaba hecho exclusivamente para ella pues este le hacía resaltar su cuerpo desarrollado (o al menos más que el de Ginny), su cintura era lo que más le resaltaba. Llevaba como accesorios unos aretes plateados en forma de corazón con un pequeño diamante en medio y una gargantilla que le hacía juego. Traía puestas unas zapatillas negras no muy altas de delgados tirantes con piedras iguales a las de sus tirantes. Su pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño muy elegante; el maquillaje también era sencillo: sombra plateada, polvo, rimel, un labial color rosa (no muy intenso) y un poco de rubor, pero a pesar de que se había puesto un poco de color en las mejillas se seguía viendo muy pálida y aunque se había maquillado, se le seguían notando un poco las ojeras, parecía enferma.

Y aunque los vestidos de ambas eran sencillos, ellas se veían realmente bellas, pero por dentro se morían de nervios. Al verlas bajar por las escaleras Ron y Harry se quedaron boquiabiertos, los dos pensaron que no habían visto chicas más hermosas que ellas, no emitían sonido alguno supieron que había valido la pena no haberlas visto en todo el día; cuando ellas estuvieron al lado de ellos solo dijeron:

-Ginny¡estas preciosa!, que lindo vestido, pero… más linda estas tú- le dijo Harry un poco avergonzado, pues nunca le había dicho eso a ella. Ginny nunca se le había hecho fea, y realmente a él le gustaba pero ese día comprobó que había subestimado la belleza de Ginny. Esta solo le sonrió y se sonrojó tanto, que su cara parecía del color de su cabello.

Por otro lado Ron, que aún estaba blanco de los nervios, miro a Hermione de arriba abajo, y le dijo:

- Hermione ¡estas bellísima!... ¡Te ves hermosa!- dijo muy emocionado.

-Solo lo dices para molestarme o si no por lo que ha pasado últimamente entre nosotros, -le dijo ella.

-¡Claro que no!, realmente estas muy guapa…- le dijo él cohibido. Ella lo miró y sonrió al tiempo en que se ponía roja, no podía creer que Ron le estuviera diciendo eso;

-Ginny tu también estas muy bella- le dijo con una sonrisa a su hermana.

–Pues… ustedes tampoco están nada mal- bromeo ella y los cuatro rieron.

-Hermione, te ves muy bien. Al igual que a Ginny- dijo Harry con una sonrisa, esta solo sonrió y se volvió a sonrojar.

-Entonces…- le dijo Ron extendiéndole el brazo a Hermione, -¿vamos?-, ella tomó su brazo y contestó:

–vamos.

Con esto caminaron al hueco del retrato mientras Harry le decía lo mismo a Ginny. Cuando estuvieron las parejas juntas salieron por el hueco y bajaron hasta el vestíbulo el cual estaba abarrotado de alumnos, ya que apenas estaban abriendo las puertas del gran comedor. Al cabo de un rato el gran comedor estaba lleno. Habían puesto la misma decoración que el baile anterior: los muros estaban cubiertos de escarcha con destellos de plata, y cientos de guirnaldas de muérdago y hiedra cruzaban el techo negro lleno de estrellas; había un centenar de mesas más pequeñas en vez de las cuatro habituales, alumbradas con farolitos y cada una tenía una capacidad para doce personas. Los cuatro se sentaron en una mesa; al terminar de cenar los farolitos de las mesas se apagaron, y lo único que brillaba era lo escarcha con destellos de las paredes.

Momentos después subieron a una pequeña tarima frente a las mesas, una nueva banda que había surgido y que era un éxito, estaban formados por seis magos que se hacían llamar Haxstars, comenzaron a tocar una melodía con mucho ritmo para abrir pista y varias parejas empezaron a llenarla. Ellos cuatro permanecían sentados y aunque Ginny movía los pies al compás de la música Harry no la invitó a bailar. Hermione y Ginny sabían que a ellos no les agradaba bailar, así que prefirió platicar con Harry de diversos temas.

Ron estaba muy callado, su mente estaba pensando las palabras precisas para decirle lo que sentía a Hermione; y esta también estaba muy callada, la verdad era que se empezaba a sentir un poco mal, se sentía débil y mareada.

-Tal vez sea por los nervios- pensó. Ella también iba dispuesta a decirle a Ron que lo amaba, solo estaba esperando una oportunidad.

Mientras tanto, cuando empezaron a tocar la tercera canción, Harry tragó saliva y dijo -¿quieres bailar Ginny?- al momento que se sonrojaba.

-¡Claro que si!- le dijo ella emocionada. Se levantaron y fueron directo a la pista de baile donde pronto se perdieron de vista.

Ron, que observo toda la escena, volteo a ver a Hermione y esta le devolvió una mirada que decía "entiendo si no quieres bailar". Ron pensó un momento y se armo de valor. Se levanto de su asiento, se puso frente a Hermione y dijo:

-Hermione… se que no bailo bien… pero aun así… ¿quieres bailar conmigo?- al tiempo que le extendía su mano temblorosa, ella con expresión de sorpresa, le contestó que si (a pesar de que se sentía aun más débil, esto no la detuvo), tomo su mano y se levantó.

Ella estaba igual o más nerviosa que él, fueron hacia la pista de baile, Hermione puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Ron y su otra mano tomó la de él, ella se sentía tan bien al lado de él que no podía pensar en otra cosa. Ron puso una mano con nerviosismo en la cintura de Hermione y con la otra tomo la mano de ella. Ambos sentían una sensación maravillosa en el estomago, Hermione no podía creer que Ron la invitará a bailar y aunque bailaba torpemente, no lo hacía tan mal. Él se estaba esforzando mucho por hacerlo bien y no estropear su oportunidad con Hermione, pues había decidido que ese era el momento ideal para decirle todo a Hermione.

Cuando terminó esa canción, comenzó otra que era lenta y triste. Ambos vieron como la mayoría de las parejas se juntaban más, las mujeres se recargaban en los hombres y se acaramelaban más. Esto los puso a ambos un poco incómodos pero, Hermione que se sentía muy débil, sintió la necesidad de poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron y recargar su cabeza en su pecho, así que sin pensarlo más, así lo hizo. Ron puso sus dos manos en la cintura de Hermione, se sentía muy nervioso y empezaba a ponerse blanco otra vez; bailaban muy lento pero se movían por la pista. Hermione cerró sus ojos e intentaba tomar fuerzas para hablar y decirle lo que sentía a Ron, en ese instante él hacía lo mismo y buscaba por todo el salón para ver si encontraba una respuesta, y entonces vio a Ginny y Harry bailando igual que ellos, solo que Harry le decía algo a Ginny y esta se había puesto roja, había levantado su cabeza, se miraban de frente hasta que se fueron acercando y se besaron. Ron sintió un peso en su estomago, pero él sabía que ambos se gustaban y hasta se alegró de que ellos si pudieran estar juntos. Hermione sintió que poco a poco se estaba dejando caer en los brazos de Ron, se sentía muy mal y la vista se le empezaba nublar. Ella y Ron se habían quedado en un solo sitio bailando, ya no se desplazaban por la pista, él, sin saber por que, levantó la cabeza y vio algo que lo alteró un poco pero que lo hizo ver que esa era su oportunidad, estaban parados sobre muérdago, eso solo significaba una cosa…

-Hermione…- le dijo en voz baja. Ella levanto su cabeza lentamente y lo miró – ¿te has dado que hay encima de nosotros?- le dijo él despacio con tono nervioso.

Hermione volteó hacia arriba y apenas pudo distinguir el muérdago, sintió un nerviosismo por que algo así era lo que ella estaba esperando.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Ron le puso una mano en su espalda descubierta y acaricio su suave piel y se le fue acercando muy despacio y Hermione también se iba acercando despacio, ambos podían oír sus latidos los cuales eran muy acelerados, estaban a punto de hacer algo que ambos habían deseado desde hace mucho.

Ron podía oler el perfume de Hermione aún más, mientras que ella podía contar claramente las pecas de Ron y sintió con más claridad que se dejaba caer poco a poco e los brazos de Ron.

Cuando por fin sus labios estaban rozando, el cuerpo de Hermione no aguantó más, su vista se le nubló por completo y se desmayo en los brazos de Ron. Aquel primer besó no se pudo llevar a cabo…

* * *

Si soy algo cruel pero espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen comentarios, si??

Son menos de 2 minutitos!!

¡Click aqui abajo!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi!

Espero que se encuentresn de lo mejor, si se que me he tardado algo en subir este pedazo de fic pero es que han pasado muchas cosas a mi alrededor: salio el 7mo. libro de harry Potter, comence nuevo semestre y esta pesado, problemas en casa, entre otras,. Espero que quieran seguir leyendo mi fic, se les agradece de toda corazónsus reviews y el tiempo que se toman en leer este sencillo fic :)

Bueno pues ya solo faltan dos pedacitos más de esteminific, pero me gustaría saber us opinión sobre él, ok?

Cuento con uds ;D

Cuidense 

Besos

Angie

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling

_**TE QUIERO MÁS QUE AÚN AMIGO **_

* * *

Hermione sintió que caía en un abismo de completa oscuridad, y muy a lo lejos escuchó la voz de Ron diciendo su nombre.  
Ron la sujetó muy fuerte al sentir que se desvanecía en sus brazos cuando sus labios se rozaron. Sintió una gran decepción pero rápidamente lo invadió por completo el miedo.

-¡HERMIONE¡HERMIONE DESPIERTA!- gritó él con miedo y desesperación. 

-¡Abre los ojos¡¿Qué te pasa!- dijo al tiempo en que la sacudía, pero Hermione estaba inconsciente, no había señal de que fuera a despertar.

Muchos se dieron cuenta de esto y se acercaron, Harry y Ginny, interrumpieron su beso al escuchar gritar a Ron y se acercaron a él.

-¿Qué pasa Ron?- preguntó Harry muy preocupado -¡Hermione¿Qué le sucedió?

-¡No lo sé! Estábamos bailando y se desmayo…- explico Ron muy nervioso. Le habría dicho a Harry que estaban a punto de besarse cuando se desmayo, pero como ya se había juntado demasiada gente no lo hizo.

Ginny que se había sobresaltado de ver así a Hermione, le dijo casi llorando a Ron.

-Ron, rápido… ¡tienes que llevarla a la enfermería!- este solo asintió, puso los brazos de Hermione alrededor de su cuello y la cargo con sus dos brazos. Se abrió paso entre la multitud y se fue muy deprisa. Harry y Ginny lo alcanzarían en un momento, mientras le explicaban a todos los curiosos que le había pasado a Hermione.

Ron llegó a la enfermería, acostó a Hermione en una cama de la forma más suave posible, pues pensaba que si no lo hacía así se rompería, se dirigió a la oficina en busca de la señora Pomfrey. Pero antes de que él tocara, ella abrió rápido la puerta al oír sus pasos. Ron le explicó rápidamente lo que había pasado (a ella tampoco le dijo que estaban a punto de besarse). La señora Pomfrey se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba Hermione y mientras la examinaba, decía en voz baja "si, esta muy débil".

– ¿No le hicieron ningún hechizo o maldición?- fue lo primero que pregunto la señora Pomfrey.

-No, al menos que yo sepa y haya visto, no- le contestó Ron, -¿y si tal vez alguien le habría hecho una maldición?- se preguntaba Ron - ¿Quién?... pues quien quiera que sea lo va a pagar caro- se dijo a si mismo con rabia.

-¿Ya le ha pasado esto antes, no lo sabes?- le pregunto ella. Ron contesto que no, pues nunca había sabido que algo similar le hubiera pasado. 

-¿Es enfermiza?- le volvió a preguntar.

-No, es muy raro que se enfermé, pues siempre se le ve sana- le contestó Ron algo desesperado pues lo único que quería era que la curará no que le hiciera preguntas estúpidas, pensaba él, mientras observaba el cuerpo de Hermione inconsciente pensando que en cualquier momento se iba a despertar como si nada.

-Entonces es la primera vez que le pasa y por lo que dices es sana, mmm…. – dijo la señora Pomfrey. 

-¿Se ha alimentado bien estos días?- pregunto, y hasta ese momento Ron lo comprendió.

-Mmm…. Pues no. Estas últimas semanas no ha comido bien, comía solo de vez en cuando y tampoco dormía bien, se la pasaba llorando, se le veía muy preocupada y se distanciaba de la gente.

-Chico, me hubieras dicho eso desde un principio- le dijo la enfermera en tono de regaño, pero si Ron se hubiera acordado se lo habría dicho aún sin que se lo preguntará.

-Tienes que salir un momento.

-Pero…

-Lo siento pero sino, no podré hacer nada por ella estando presente, así que por favor retirate. Te dejaré verla dentro de unos minutos, pero por favor sal- dijo la Sra. Pomfrey muy seria. Ron salió forzadamente y estando afuera empezó a pasearse frente a la puerta esperando a que la enfermera saliera y le permitiera pasar a verla.

Mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro recordaba claramente como habían estado a punto de besarse, recordaba el roce con sus labios,- sus suaves labios…- pensaba él y se le agitaba el corazón. 

La enfermera la cambió de ropa y la arropó bien. La chica se veía realmente exhausta, no quiso despertarla, pues como le había dicho aquel chico pelirrojo no había dormido bien y necesitaba descansar, momentos después se dirigió hacia la puerta. 

Ron cada segundo se desesperaba más, si no le abría dentro de un minuto iba a tumbar la puerta con tal de ver como se encontraba la chica. Pero en ese instante la Sra. Pomfrey abrió la puerta y le dijo que ella se encontraba bien, que podía pasar a verla, pero solo cinco minutos y que no la despertará por que ella tenía que descansar. Él entró y la enfermera los dejo solos.

Al verla, se sintió un poco más aliviado, al saber que estaba en la enfermería. Él la miró como si nunca hubiera visto cosa más hermosa, se veía tan tierna dormida a pesar de que estaba pálida y ojerosa; para él, ella era perfecta. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-Hermione…- le dijo con voz entrecortada, - era el momento ideal, estaba apunto de decírtelo. Te iba a decir todo lo que siento por ti, pero te desvaneciste en mis brazos. Me diste un buen susto –dijo él sonriendo. 

– Eres tan hermosa- dijo esto quitándole un pequeño y alborotado mechón de pelo de su rostro, que se había salido de su (ya no tan elegante) moño, pero esto se volvió una suave caricia. Le siguió acariciando su cara y su pelo. Miró sus ojos cerrados, bajo la vista hasta sus labios a los cuales los observó por varios segundos recordando el leve roce que tuvo con ellos y después de pensarlo tanto, se acercó a ella y deposito un beso suave y tierno en su frente. Volvió hasta su oído y susurró:

-te amo Hermione…

En ese instante ella se movió y susurró algo incomprensible, Ron se sorprendió e intentó descifrar aquel susurro pero no pudo.  
Con esto él salió de la enfermería, quedando más tranquilo pues ya le había dicho que la amaba. Él obviamente sabía que Hermione tenía que estar en sus cinco sentidos para poder confesarle su amor, pero había cumplido lo que le dijo a Harry, se lo había dicho esa misma noche. 

Al día siguiente, la Sra. Pomfrey, puso debajo de la nariz de Hermione una botellita del cual aspiro un olor penetrante y no muy agradable, esto hizo que ella reaccionará de inmediato. La chica tosió, a causa del olor y miró sobresaltada donde se encontraba, le tomó un momento acostumbrar su vista a la claridad. Serían aproximadamente las 9 am hacía frío y nevaba mucho…

-¿Qué hago aquí?- pregunto ella.

-Anoche te desmayaste y un chico pelirrojo te trajo hasta aquí- le dijo la enfermera que le estaba dando la espalda a ella mientras hacía una pócima en una mesa cerca de su cama.

Hermione, recordó que estaba apunto de darse un beso con Ron, un beso que tanto había esperado. 

-¡Lo tenía que estropear¡Como siempre!- se reprochó mentalmentea ella misma.

-Siento despertarte pero tienes que tomarte esto, y tienes que empezar a comer bien sin saltarte ninguna comida- dijo la enfermera y le dio una copa llena de una pócima de color verde pantano.

-Contéstame- le dijo con tranquilidad la Sra. Pomfrey, -¿por qué no has comido ni dormido bien estos días?

Hermione se sorprendió que ella supiera eso; tomó un trago largo sin hacer ruido alguno y mientras hacía una mueca de asco, contestó:  
-Por que he tenido problemas…- dijo ella triste y preocupada.

-Pero tus problemas no implican que pongas en riesgo tú salud. Todo problema tiene solución y creo que tú lo sabes- le dijo comprensivamente la enfermera. Ella solo bajo su cabeza expresando vergüenza, pues sabía que eso era cierto y que todo el tiempo tuvo la solución a su problema frente a ella.

-Lo sé… pero a veces no es fácil- contestó la chica.

-Así es… pero¿en esta vida que es fácil?... Piensalo- le dijo la Sra. Pomfrey. Mientras Hermione se tomaba el último trago de la copa, preguntó:

-Disculpe¿qué es lo que me acabo de tomar?

- Es una pócima que contenía todas las vitaminas y energetizantes que te han hecho falta estos días- le contestó –ahora voy a dejar pasar a alguien que vino a verte- le dijo la enfermera mientras le llevaba una bandeja con su desayuno. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, entró una chica pelirroja, era Ginny. 

-Me levanté temprano para venir a ver como te encontrabas¿Cómo sigues?- preguntó la pelirroja muy animada.

-Estoy mejor, ya la Sra. Pomfrey me dio algo para que estuviera mejor- contestó la chica de pelo castaño, que se había puesto muy nerviosa pues pensaba que aquella persona era Ron, al cual no le apetecía verlo, aún.

-Pero¿Qué fue lo que lo que paso¿Por qué te sucedió eso, nos preocupaste mucho a todos- dijo Ginny muy seria.

-Lo sé y discúlpame, pero… últimamente he hecho cosas que no debería hacer, me he estado mal pasando y…

-Espera¿Cómo que mal pasando?- pregunto la chica pelirroja.

-Lo que pasa es que no he comido ni dormido bien estas ultimas semanas…- dijo muy avergonzada.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Hermione¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- le dijo Ginny en tono severo.

La chica de melena castaña se quedó callada unos momentos viendo fijamente a Ginny y sin aviso alguno expresó:

-¡Ay Ginny... no puedo seguir guardándomelo más, te lo tengo que confesar!- dijo desesperada la chica de pelo castaño. 

-Estoy enamorada de… Ron...

-¿Y por eso estas así¿Qué te hizo el muy estúpido?- le pregunto indignada la pelirroja.

-Nada, pues no lo sabe… lo único que hizo fue… decirme que estaba enamorado de otra…- y al decir Hermione esto se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. 

-Por eso no duermo, por eso no como… ¡por él¡lloró por él!- y rompió en llanto.

-No Hermione, no te pongas así… al menos ¿ya sabes quien es esa chica? –la cuestionó la pelirroja.

-Pues… mmm… yo no… no lo sé- dijo sollozando - y la verdad, no quisiera saberlo…

-Entonces estas sufriendo a lo tonto¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?- le dijo una cansada Ginny, quien sabía perfectamente quien era esa chica.

-No… no me atrevo, aparte anoche lo estropee todo- dijo triste.

-Pues deberías, y ¿Por qué dices que lo estropeaste?- pregunto intrigada la pelirroja.

-Estábamos bailando, yo me sentía mal pero quería bailar con él, nos quedamos bailando en un sitio y él se dio cuenta de que estábamos debajo de muérdago y cuando nuestros labios rozaron… me desmayé- dijo llorando aún más Hermione. 

-Aparte iba dispuesta a decirle lo que sentía pero… ¡me desmayé y lo estropee!- dijo desesperada.

-Calma Hermione, no llores más que por eso te enfermaste, calmate o la Sra. Pomfrey se va disgustar. Y no lo estropeaste, aún se lo puedes decir, aún lo puedes besar ¿o no?- intentó consolarla Ginny – yo te ayudaré, si me lo permites.

-Gracias Ginny, pero esto es algo que yo tengo que hacer sola.

-Esta bien, tú sabes lo que haces, no te insistiré más. Pero si deseas algo sabes que yo te ayudaré… Hermione no estas sola, cuentas conmigo ¿esta bien?- dijo Ginny muy comprensiva –y por favor prométeme que ya no te vas a poner así por mi tonto hermano¿me lo prometes?- insistió la pelirroja. 

La chica de pelo castaño se secó las lágrimas y le contestó con voz entrecortada.

-Gracias Ginny, yo se que puedo contar contigo y por eso te he confesado esto… pero eso que me pides, no te lo puedo prometer… discúlpame, pero no puedo. Creeme que ya lo he intentado y… y no puedo, simplemente no puedo.

La chica pelirroja solo la observó muy seriamente, pero se limitó a decirle algo. Sabía que ella y su hermano complicaban demasiado las cosas, pero que al fin y al cabo era problema de ellos, así que mejor decidió estar al margen del tema y no inmiscuirse en él. Ahora tenía que contarle algo que emocionaba muchísimo a la pelirroja, casi no pudo dormir y esa, era otra razón por la que se había levantado temprano, porque tenía que contarle a alguien eso y quien mejor para saberlo que Hermione…

-Hermione… tengo algo que contarte- le dijo muy excitada.

-¿De verdad?- dijo –cierto… ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Harry?- pregunto más animada la castaña.

-¡Fue increíble! antes de que te desmayarás, estábamos bailando esa canción que era muy lenta, así que puse mis manos en su cuello y él tomo mi cintura (estábamos muy pegados) y en ese instante él me confesó que yo le gustaba y mucho, me dijo que era una excelente jugadora de Quidditch, que él sentía más que amistad por mí y más que una relación de hermano mayor, y… ¡me preguntó si quería ser su novia! Y obviamente le contesté que sí- dijo Ginny poniéndose del color de su cabello. 

Hermione sabía que a la pelirroja le gustaba casi antes de que lo conociera y que lo había empezado a querer cuando lo comenzó a tratar.

-Y… ¡nos besamos¡Fue tan hermoso¡Me encanta! Y ¡ahora estamos saliendo!... Hermione soy tan feliz… ojalá pronto estés en mi lugar, te lo mereces…

-Pues me alegró por ti- le dijo esta muy contenta –de verdad que tú y Harry hacen una bonita pareja. Y ya ves yo ya te lo había dicho, tú le gustas a Harry y más que eso te quiere… que bueno que ustedes si puedan estar juntos- le dijo la chica de cabello castaño en tono triste.

-ya, no te pongas triste, vas a ver que todo va a salir bien. Te lo aseguro.

-Pues ojalá y así sea…

-Bueno Hermione me voy, tengo mucha hambre. Harry y yo quedamos de acuerdo para desayunar juntos hoy y de paso decirle a Ron sobre lo nuestro, espero no se ponga histérico. Bueno cuídate y te vengo a visitar más tarde¿esta bien?- dijo Ginny.

-No te preocupes por venir a verme más tarde. Disfruta este día con Harry, yo estaré bien; y si tienes algo más planeado con él no lo canceles y comprenderé si él no viene hoy. No me molestaré. Te agradezco que vinieras-. 

La chica no quería ver a Harry, pues tendría forzadamente que hablar con él. Ella no quería que nadie más se enterara de su mayor secreto y, aunque era su mejor amigo, no se lo podía contar. 

-¿Segura, bueno gracias Hermione, entonces… nos veremos después- y la chica de cabellos rojos salió con una gran sonrisa gracias a la comprensión de su amiga.

La chica se quedó acostada en su cama, sintió que se había quitado un gran peso de encima al contarle a Ginnyaquel secreto, sabía que en ella podía confiar. Se quedó recordando una vez más en el roce de sus labios con los de Ron… su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más cuando pensaba en eso.

En cierto dormitorio estaba un chico de cabello alborotado, se había despertado y ahora se estaba vistiendo muy deprisa; era tal su prisa que no se percató de que su baúl estaba abierto, pues tenía que bajar al gran comedor para verse con su recién novia. Cuando se despertó lo primero que intentó hacer fue despertar a Ron para que le contará que era lo que había pasado en la noche, puesHarry no volvió a ver a su amigo pelirrojo en lo que resto de la noche,ya quecuando él subió a dormir su amigo aún no estaba en su cama. Se extrañó de no verlo en la cama, pero como tenía mucha prisa no le preocupo. 

Al entrar al gran comedor, observó que todo volvía a estar como antes del baile, parecía que no se había llevado a cabo un baile la noche anterior. Había pocos alumnos y unos cuantos maestros, como era de esperarse. Vio a cierta chica pelirroja sentada a la mitad de la mesa de Gryffindor, con una gran alegría, que, aunque intentó disimular no pudo, porque una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro lo delataba. Se acercó, se sentó junto a ella y la saludó.

-¡Hola!- le dijo con una tierna mirada, Ginny le sonrió.

-Hola- contestó sonrojada. Ambos se acercaron y se dieron un beso. Como aun no se hacían a la idea ninguno de los dos, de que estaban juntos y eran la pareja que querían ser, se sonrojaron y rieron juntos. Después de unos momentos comenzaron a desayunar.

-¿Has visto a Ron por aquí?- preguntó el ojiverde.

-No, para nada… pero pienso que debería ir a hablar con Hermione. La fui a ver temprano y ella cree que estropeo todo anoche- dijo y al terminar de decir esto mordió su tostada.

-Mmm… no lo creo. Digo, ella no tiene la culpa de estar enferma ¿o si?- dijo él en tono de broma pero se preocupo al ver que su actual novia no contestaba nada.

-Ginny… ¿Qué pasa con Hermione? 

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que hables con ella. Tal vez ella te lo cuente, aunque no te aseguro nada… por cierto me dijo que si no la visitabas hoy lo entendería. Le conté que somos novios y ella dice que si no la vas a ver hoy, no se molestará. Le pregunté que si estaba segura y contestó que si- le dijo muy alegre. Harry la observó tan contenta que no pudo negarle estar todo el día con ella.

No vieron a Ron. Harry paseó un rato por el castillo con Ginny, estuvieron disfrutando su primer día de noviazgo, se besaban, se abrazaban, se acariciaban, platicaban de cuando se conocieron y se comenzaron a gustar; estuvieron toda la mañana juntos. Al mediodía el ojiverde decidió ir a ver a Hermione, pero antes de esto, fue hacia la torre de Gryffindor a buscar a su amigo, al cual no encontró en ninguna parte, quería platicar con él pues no habían tenido oportunidad. Bajo a la sala común, salió por el hueco del retrato y se dirigió a la enfermería. Al llegar ahí, entró y buscó a su amiga, quien estaba acostada en una de las camas, se acercó a ella y vio que estaba dormida, le acarició el pelo. Se quedó unos momentos con ella pero creyó que era mejor dejarla sola descansando y salió, ella, al oír el ruido de la puerta cerrarse abrió los ojos y observó que no había nadie, estaba sola. 

El ojiverde no pudo darse cuenta de que cuando entró aquella chica se hizo la dormida, pues no le apetecía conversar con él, sin embargo alguien en la habitación la observaba, ella no lo había visto y no lo vería. La chica acomodo sus almohadas y se recostó, se sumergió en sus pensamientos hasta que se quedó dormida.

Quien la observaba, se acercó, la vio dormir y salió sin hacer ruido alguno. Iba por el pasillo llorando, y sentía un gran pesar en su corazón, se sentía desgraciado. Harry, quien venía solo de frente a él, pasó junto como si no hubiera visto nada, en ese instante sintió que alguien ponía una mano en su hombro, al voltear vio a Ron quitándose su capa de invisibilidad. Se impactó de verlo pues nunca lo había visto tan mal, tenía su rostro bañado en lágrimas y estaba totalmente blanco.

-Harry – le dijo entre sollozos, -siento haber tomado tú capa de invisibilidad pero quería… tenía que verla…

-Tranquilo Ron, todo esta bien, ella esta bien…

* * *

Pues que les puedo decir, para mi este pedazo del fic es triste.

Dejen comentarios, si? Por que si no, no subo el diguiente cap

Son menos de 2 minutitos!

¡Click aqui abajo!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todo/as!!

Pues este es el penúltimo capítulo de este corto fic, agardezco sus rrs y espero que me sigan enviando más por que en realidad me interesa su opinión.

No les quito mas tiempo, a leer!!

Cuento con uds ;D

Cuidense

Besos

Angie

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling

_**TE QUIERO MÁS QUE AÚN AMIGO **_

* * *

Fueron a un aula vacía, la primera que encontraron. El chico ojiverde sentó a su amigo en una silla, el pelirrojo seguía aun blanco, pero su llanto había cesado; hasta ese momento el ojiverde notó que Ron llevaba puesto aún su túnica de gala mal arreglada y sin saco, las mangas estaban mal remangadas y su camisa la llevaba por fuera. Entonces Harry habló:

-Ron ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué paso anoche en el baile?- pregunto muy desconcertado, el pelirrojo lo miró, en su mirada se reflejaba mucha tristeza y dolor.

-nada… ¡NADA!...- gritó Ron fuera de sí, -le había pedido que bailará conmigo… aceptó. Bailamos, estábamos sobre muérdago, y… - hizo una pausa intentando calmarse y no llorar. Su voz se quebró – justo cuando… nuestros labios estaban rozando… - se le derramaron dos lágrimas- justo en ese momento… se desmayó. ¡Harry yo iba dispuesto a decirle que la amo! ¡Se lo iba a decir después de ese beso que tanto he esperado!... pero mírala como esta, ¡esta muy débil!... ¡NO SOPORTO VERLA ASÍ!

Harry lo observó. A Ron no le importó que su amigo lo viera así y siguió:

-Harry… me siento tan miserable… ¿sabes por qué prefiere llorar y no dormir?... ¿Sabes por que prefiere llorar y no comer?... ¡¿Sabes quien la tiene así, sufriendo todo este tiempo?!- dijo muy exaltado Ron. Harry no supo que contestar, pero se imaginaba ya la respuesta.

-¡YO!, ¡YO HARRY!...- gritó Ron con dolor. No pudo evitar que su llanto brotara.

-Y… y ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿No será que lo estas imaginando?- preguntó su amigo muy triste. Ron lo miró por unos instantes y negó con la cabeza.

-Fui a verla… necesitaba verla-, dijo entre sollozos intentando calmarse, - anoche cuando regresé de la enfermería, subí a nuestro dormitorio y me acosté, intenté dormir y no pude. Así que tomé tú capa y regresé a la enfermería. Vele su sueño toda la noche, no dormí porque quería estar al pendiente de ella, ¡saber que estaba bien! ¡Quería verla despertar!- sollozó muy fuerte el chico, mientras Harry lo observaba con mucha tristeza, después de esto continuó.

-la enfermera la despertó, no pudieron notar que estaba ahí pues permanecía demasiado quieto. Luego entró Ginny y ahí, cuando estaban hablando, Hermione le confesó que… - hizo una pausa intentando calmarse, -que, estaba enamorada de mí… que por MÍ no dormía, que por MÍ no comía… que por MÍ lloraba- no podía evitar resaltar esta palabra, - ¡que por Mí… sufría!- en ese momento su llanto fue más amargo.

-¿Y sabes por que Harry?- el de cabello alborotado solo lo miró, - ¡POR QUE YO LE HICE CREER QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO DE OTRA, Y YO, A LA ÚNICA QUE AMO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS ES A ELLA…!- gritó con amargura, - ¡no puedo más!, ¡no lo soportó más! Me siento tan miserable… tan mal…- Su sufrimiento era tan grande que quería caer en un profundo sueño y despertar pensando que era una pesadilla, pero no podía… su amor por aquella chica de cabello castaño era más grande y era lo único que le daba fuerzas, pero ahora se sentía devastado.

-Ron…- dijo despacio Harry, -tranquilízate… no todo esta perdido, ella siente lo mismo por ti y creo que al explicárselo lo entenderá. Hermione entenderá porque lo hiciste de esa manera, dile la verdad: que tenías miedo a que ella no sintiera lo mismo por ti y era lógico que quisieras protegerte y no sufrir…

-No es tan fácil… tú no sientes lo que yo siento, ¡La hice sufrir! ¡La lastimé y eso era lo que yo no quería!... nunca me lo perdonará, ni yo mismo me perdonó por haberla hecho sufrir de esa manera- le respondió Ron reprochándose.

-No creo que así sea… si ella te ama, tanto como tú a ella, no creo que le importé mucho. Ella solo querrá ser feliz y él único que la puede hacer feliz eres tú, ¿Qué no lo ves?- dijo el chico ojiverde muy seriamente, -¡Reacciona Ron! No seas tonto… Solo ve con ella, pídele perdón y dile que la amas, que no puedes vivir sin ella… no lo pienses tanto, solo hazlo y ¡ya!

El chico pelirrojo estaba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos, oía muy a lo lejos la voz de Harry. Procesaba muy lento las palabras de su amigo, y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba: ambos se amaban. Hermione lo amaba tanto como él a ella, y habían sufrido por la misma razón, el miedo a no ser correspondidos y no perder su amistad...

En ese instante comenzó a invadirlo un sentimiento que había reprimido: la alegría. La alegría de saber que Hermione sentía lo mismo por él; no pudo evitar que se le dibujará una sonrisa en su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Ron no supo que decirle a su amigo, así que se levantó, se paró frente a Harry y dijo:

-Gracias… te agradezco que seas mi amigo y que me apoyes, en verdad te lo agradezco… que estés en estos momentos aquí, escuchándome significa mucho para mí… gracias Harry- extendió una mano, la cual Harry la tomó y se dieron un rápido pero espontáneo abrazo. Ron había entendido que las palabras de su mejor amigo eran ciertas y aunque le resultaba en verdad difícil y doloroso, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hablar con ella.

Salieron del aula y se dirigieron hacia la torre de Gryffindor, Ron aun traía sus ojos hinchados, pero en ellos ya no se reflejaba aquella profunda tristeza, seguía blanco pero se notaba más tranquilo. Fueron a su dormitorio donde el pelirrojo se cambió de ropa y durmió un par de horas. Al despertarse, bajo a cenar, pues no había comido nada desde la noche anterior, vio a su mejor amigo y su hermana, sentados juntos cenando, se veían bien como pareja. Se sentó frente a ellos, los saludó y comenzó a cenar. Ginny lo miró fríamente y cuando se dispuso a decir algo para reclamarle donde se había metido y preguntarle el porque no había ido a visitar a Hermione, Harry la tomó de su mano, ella lo miró y vio en el chico una mirada en aquellos ojos verdes que decía, "déjalo en paz, él sabe lo que hace". Con esto ella, volvió a mirar a su hermano fríamente y siguió cenando. Ron, que no había notado la mirada que su pelirroja hermana, termino de cenar rápido.

-Me voy… nos veremos después- dijo desganado.

-¡Ron espera!- dijo Harry, y al hacer esto corrió tras su amigo dejando a Ginny cenando sola. El chico de cabello alborotado sentía que le debía una explicación y pensaba que esta era el momento para hacerlo, ahora que su amigo se encontraba más calmado. Al salir del gran comedor lo alcanzó.

-Ron, te debo una explicación. No te había dicho que…- decía nervioso Harry, cuando lo interrumpió su amigo.

-¿Qué me vas a decir?, ¿Qué ayer en el baile te estabas besando con mi hermana?- pregunto entre serio y divertido, al ver la reacción de sorpresa de su amigo.

-Pues… si. Decirte que estamos saliendo, ayer le pregunté si quería ser mi novia y me contestó que sí- le decía el ojiverde mientras se ponía entre serio y nervioso - ¿Te molesta?

-Mmm… no, por que yo se que tú no la dañarás ni la harás sufrir- le dijo Ron amenazadoramente –y por favor, no se besen en público ¿quieren?

-¡Claro que no la haré sufrir! Y la verdad… yo la quiero y creeme que nada le pasará a mi lado…- dijo seriamente -¡Ah! No te prometo nada, pero intentaré no besarnos en público- le contestó bromeando el ojiverde con una gran sonrisa, la cual su amigo se la contestó con un gesto de aprobación. Habiendo aclarado la situación, Harry regresó feliz al gran comedor y Ron se fue por su lado.

Estuvo paseando por la escuela, se detuvo en una ventana de uno de los tantos pasillos y, se quedó mirando el hermoso atardecer sobre un paisaje cubierto por una capa blanca de nieve. Meditó unos minutos y se dirigió a la enfermería.  
Al llegar a la puerta de su destino, se detuvo, se veía inseguro. Estuvo pensando otros minutos, paseaba de un lado a otro frente a la entrada de la enfermería, recordando varias imágenes y sentimientos, cuando de pronto se le vino a su mente la imagen de Harry y Ginny cenando juntos. Sabía que ellos no tenían una amistad tan fuerte como la de él y Hermione, pero esto le dio el valor que necesitaba, siguió pensando pero ahora pensaba que decirle a Hermione.

Se movía de un lado a otro intentando acomodar las palabras que le diría, pero en ese momento oyó que la puerta se abrió y al voltear vio a una chica de cabello castaño parada observándolo sorprendida. El pelirrojo se puso nervioso cuando la miró, ya no se veía débil, ni pálida, ni ojerosa, había retomado su color y aunque se veía muy sana, su rostro seguía reflejando tristeza.

-Ron… ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Pensabas entrar?- preguntó ella saliendo de su asombró.

-Mmm… si, en un momento iba a entrar a verte- dijo cohibido- ¿Qué haces tú aquí a fuera?

-Pues, la Sra. Pomfrey dijo que ya estaba bien y me dijo que si me quería retirar lo podía hacer. Y pues… voy hacia allá – le explicó Hermione.

-Y… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto el chico muy preocupado. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a ver a los ojos al otro.

-Como puedes notarlo, ya estoy mejor… me siento muy bien- mintió ella. Él sabía que ella estaba mintiendo, esto hizo que se sintiera mal y volteo a ver sus zapatos.

-Me alegró- contestó él, pero su rostro no mostraba alegría alguna –Hermione… yo… me preocupe mucho…- dijo en voz baja, aun con la cabeza baja. La chica volteó a verlo y dijo:

-Perdóname Ron… lo estropee todo- con lágrimas en sus ojos. El pelirrojo no soportaba verla llorar, y ahora menos, se le partía el alma verla así y no poder hacer nada. Bueno solo podía hacer una cosa para que no siguiera sufriendo.

-¡No!... no llores, sabes que no me gusta verte así y no lo estropeaste- le dijo él consolándola. Ella solo le sonrió tímidamente y él le devolvió la sonrisa de igual manera, entonces un impulso invadió a Ron. Levantó su cabeza y la miró a los ojos, le tomó su mano.

-Hermione… ven conmigo, por favor. Tengo algo que decirte- le dijo él algo nervioso, esperando la respuesta de la chica.

Esta solo lo miró y asintió con la cabeza. El pelirrojo tomó más fuerte la mano de Hermione y comenzó a caminar muy deprisa, ella tenía que correr un poco para ir al paso de él. Subió por unas escaleras, caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a otras escaleras y siguieron subiendo y caminado. Llegaron a un pasillo y cuando se disponían a doblar para caminar por otro pasillo Ron se detuvo; miró a todos lados. Parecía que se estuviese asegurando de que nadie los estuviera vigilando. Volteó a verla y le dijo:

-¿Puedes esperar un momento aquí? Enseguida regreso. Te lo prometo, no preguntes solo esperame, ¿quieres?

La chica de cabello castañola miró a los ojos y contestó:

-Si, aquí te esperaré- con una mirada inocente y comprensiva.

El pelirrojo soltó su mano y dobló en aquel pasillo, la chica se quedó dudosa pero confiaba en él. A donde iría Ron, no lo sabía pero lo único que quería era saber que le diría…

* * *

Qué piensan que le dirá? Dejen rrs!!

Recuerden que el próimo cap es el final... u.u

Son menos de 2 minutitos!

¡Click aqui abajo!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todo/as!!

Pues bueno, este es el último capítulo de este minific. Espero que les guste :)

Quiero agradecer a:

nekoham, Booh y Piper Lupin por sus criticas constructivas, se le agradece.

A Patty, Karo..., Foaby, Nana Granger, ANEL, Daniela Isasmendi, ariana daniela, krazygirl140, que dejaron sus lindos posts :D

Se les agradece de corazón.

Cuídense mucho

y si alguno gusta puede pasarse por alguno de mis otros fics.

Besos y abrazos enormes.

Angie

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling

_**TE QUIERO MÁS QUE AÚN AMIGO **_

* * *

Hermione se quedó parada ahí viendo a todos lados agudizando su oído para saber si alguien se acercaba. Minutos después escuchó unas pisadas a lo lejos, se iban acercando cada vez más, sin saber por que le entró mucho nerviosismo y al voltear a ver de donde provenían esas pisadas, vio que alguien dio la vuelta y se dirigía hacia ella.

-ven… acompáñame- le dijo aquel chico pelirrojo tomándola de la mano, -pero te debo pedir un favor.

La chica lo observó y preguntó:

-¿Cuál?

-Cierra los ojos, por favor…- le respondió Ron dulcemente.

Ella solo sonrió en señal de aceptación, cerró lo ojos. Él, la tomó de la mano y la guió; se detuvieron frente a una puerta, la cual Ron abrió y entraron. Al cerrar la puerta el pelirrojo habló.

-Ya puedes abrir tus ojos- le dijo muy nervioso.

Ella, poco a poco abrió sus ojos y observó muy sorprendida la habitación donde estaba. Aquella habitación estaba un poco oscura pero amplia, se encontraba iluminada por hadas encerradas en esferas de vidrio flotando en el aire, y al fondo estaba un sillón amplio que tenía una chimenea frente. Había, también, una pequeña mesa pegada a la pared de lado derecho, que contenían variadas bebidas y comida. La habitación se veía realmente hermosa, a pesar de que estaba oscura, pero eso era lo que le daba un encanto especial.

-¿Te… gusta?- le preguntó Ron, nervioso, -Espero que te haya gustado la decoración que le hice al cuarto de los menesteres  
-Ron… esta preciosa- le dijo ella aun muy sorprendida, -te quedó hermosa.

-Me alegró de que te haya gustado…

-Ron…- le dijo muy seria la chica, al tiempo en que volteaba a verlo a la cara, -yo también tengo algo que decirte. Creo que ya es tiempo de que te diga porque he estado así estos días…

Ron la miró fijamente. Ella continuó.

- ¿Sabes?... Yo también estoy enamorada de un chico del colegio-, y al decir esto a Ron sintió un hueco en el estomago y bajo su cabeza, como preparándose para lo que le iba a decir Hermione.

-Y si no como, duermo y lloró, es por que él…- se le quebró la voz –esta enamorado de otra y eso a mí, me hace sentir muy mal. Porque él ni siquiera me hace caso, llegó a ignorarme y eso me hizo sentir a un peor. Por eso me encontraste llorando aquel día en la sala común, no podía dormir y baje, una vez más, a llorar por él, porque… ¡porque él es mi único pensamiento! ¡No me lo puedo sacar de la mente! Y más sabiendo que esta enamorado de otra, ¡eso no lo puedo soportar!- dijo ella desesperada.

-Ya no puedo más… por eso se lo tengo que decir- terminó de decir ella llorando amargamente.

Ron que aun tenía la cabeza baja, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, tragó saliva pero permaneció callado.

Hermione intentando controlar sus sollozos, tenía la cara tapada con sus manos. Después de unos momentos de incomodo silencio, Hermione levantó su cabeza, lo miró fijamente y dijo:

-Ron… te amo…- y sollozó.

El pelirrojo levantó su cabeza, la miró a los ojos y dos lágrimas se le escurrieron: una era por lo mal que se sentía de haberla hecho sufrir de esa manera, y la otra era por la felicidad que le provocaba escuchar esas tres palabras saliendo de la boca de Hermione.

Ron la segía mirando y ella aún lo miraba atenta, pues nunca había esperado esa reacción de Ron. Él, se acercó lentamente a ella, y al estar cerca puso una de sus manos en su cara y la acarició. En tono dulce le dijo:

-Hermione… no llores más por favor, me parte el alma verte así. Te pido perdón… he sido un estúpido al no darme cuenta de algo tan obvio, te he hecho sufrir de la manera más vil y cruel que puede haber. De eso mismo quería hablar contigo la noche del baile, pero con todo lo que paso no pude. Pero ahora si… - el chico se limpió sus lágrimas y siguió.

- Hermione, te mentí.

La chica abrió sus ojos, confundida por esto último. Ron prosiguió.

-Te hice creer que estaba enamorado de otra chica por miedo al rechazo y te pido perdón, pero… yo también te amo… Hermione: ¡te amo!- terminó por decir el pelirrojo.

Al decir esto, a Hermione se le iluminó el rostro de felicidad y se abalanzó sobre Ron, lo abrazó muy fuerte. No podía creer que Ron sintiera lo mismo por ella.

-No tienes por que pedirme perdón… ya no me importa lo que pasó, me importas tú y lo que vaya a pasar con nosotros-, dijo ella llorando de felicidad. Él la abrazó al igual que ella… estaba perdonado.

-Pero sabes…- dijo Ron interrumpiendo el abrazo.

-Algo quedó pendiente entre nosotros la noche del baile, ¿estas de acuerdo?- se sorprendió de él mismo, no podía creer que de su boca hubieran salido esas palabras y más aún sonriendo y sin ningún rastro de nerviosismo.

Hermione también se sorprendió pero asintió y sonrió, él tomo esto por un sí. Ella no podía creer que iba a conseguir ese beso que tanto anhelaba, la llenaba de emoción y más aun sabiendo que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Esto, a él, lo consumía por dentro, quería besarla, era lo que más anhelaba.

Así que se acercó despacio hacia ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos, ella se levantó un poco de puntitas para acercarse a él lentamente mientras se miraban a los ojos. Sus latidos volvían hacer rápidos, la sensación en el estomago volvía, estaban cada vez más cerca. Sus labios se volvieron a rozar hasta que se juntaron y formaron un beso especial, un beso tan esperado. Ambos sintieron que lo que sus labios probaban era algo exquisito. Ron la abrazó mientras que los brazos de ella rodeaban su cuello. Era algo que habían esperado por tanto tiempo y era igual a como se lo habían imaginado.

Él se embriago con la esencia de ella, pues la tenía tan cerca y tan fuertemente abrazada que parecía que nunca la fuese a soltar, la quería para él, para nadie más, la quería proteger de todo mal… la amaba tanto. Hermione se sentía tan bien con aquel abrazó que no quería que ese beso terminará, se sentía segura, protegida, tan amada… lo amaba tanto.

Sus labios se fueron separando poco a poco, fue un beso como ningún otro, era tierno y muy dulce con una mezcla de pasión y había sido tan suave que lo disfrutaron más de lo que se esperaban. Se quedaron viendo un momento y sonrieron.

Se amaban… eso era lo único que les importaba en ese momento.

Se sentaron en el sillón frente a la chimenea y siguieron más besos y abrazos. Pensaron que Harry lo sabría al día siguiente junto con Ginny.

Esa noche la pasarían solos en el cuarto de los menesteres, sin que nadie los molestara. Horas después de su confesión y de tantos besos y caricias recibidos, se quedaron dormidos en aquel sillón al calor de la chimenea.

-Ron… te amo- le dijo Hermione antes de quedarse dormida en el pecho del pelirrojo.

-Y yo te amo Hermione- contestó él acariciándole el pelo castaño.

No querían que esto terminara, querían detener el tiempo y vivir por siempre ese momento, en el cual se había terminado todo sufrimiento y dolor. Aquel momento se trataba solo de su amor y lo que este les deparaba… esto, era aun mas fuerte que su amistad.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y espero que me dejen rr para saber sus somentarios finales.

Gracias nuevamente por leer este minific.

¡Click aqui abajo!

Para saber tu comentario final :)


End file.
